sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Topp Dogg - Cigarette
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Cigaretteright|200px *'Artista: Topp Dogg *'Mini Álbum: '''Dogg's Out Repackage *'Pista: 3 *'Género: '''Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 12-Diciembre-2013 *'Agencia: Stardom Entertainment '''Romanización You swim in my cigarette I draw your face everywhere You singing in my cigarette I hear your voice everywhere This is the first time neoreul cheoeum bon sunganbuteo nan nege kkeullyeosseo neol ijeul suga eobseo And then a last time jigeum i gonggan sogeseodo neon nareul yuhokhaji woo neoneun keopi animyeon jinhan cigarette nado moreuge tto jungdokdwae like a poison Facebookeul bomyeo yokhae ne moseup yeonae jungirago ige museun iriya oh no namjaneun nabakke moreundago mwo? i yeou gateun neo kkoriga gilmyeon barphyeo uh nan yeonae jungeun motaedo narang sagwimyeon on sesangsaramdeuri alge doel geol uri sai. You swim in my cigarette My cigarette woo yeah You swim in my cigarette My cigarette woo yeah Jenissi seulmyeosi pieoolla dambaeyeongicheoreom chumeul chujago dambaeyeongicheoreom uri dul manui bimil ttak jalla malhamyeon neon movie nareul gamdongsikineun gaebangjeogin moseup jikil geon jikineun geureon yeojaga neo hancham donganeul dambae taeumyeo ne saenggak meong ttaeryeo haru jongil chingudeuri malhagil neo wanjeon babo gata I wanna be a perfect boyfriend for you my girl nega wonhadeon namjaga doelge Like a yeongicheoreom pieo oreuneun neo woo girl yeah You swim in my cigarette My cigarette woo yeah You swim in my cigarette My cigarette woo yeah This is the first time neoreul cheom bon sungan geu sunganbuteoyeosseo nege ppajyeobeorin geol beolsseo Baby and then a last time i gonggan sogeseo nal yuhokhaji oh no! jaukhan yeongi sogeseodo ttoryeotagi manhan neomanui jansang neol mannan huro sumanheun mangsangdeullo gadeuk cha inneun nae meori neo saenggakdeullo gadeuk cha got doel geoya minmeori cheoeum bon sunganbuteo nuni gayo nuni ga nado mollae poneuro soni gayo soni ga hancham donganina geurin neoran seukechibuk naegen bin gonggan ttawin eobseo Woah~ You swim in my cigarette My cigarette woo yeah You swim in my cigarette My cigarette woo yeah jjarbeun Cigarette geu jjarpdeon sigane maldo eobsi nan heundeullyeo han gujeol si gata dodohan geon butjabeul geol yegohan neoui yeonginya anim cheoeumbuteo heuteo naraganeun yeongiilkka 'Español' Tu Nadas en mi cigarrillo yo dibujo tu rostro por todas partes Tu cantas en mi cigarrillo yo escucho tu voz en todas partes Esta es la primera vez Desde la primera vez que te vi, Me sentí atraído por usted no puedo olvidarte Y sera la última vez Incluso en este lugar, que me sedusca woo Eres como un cargado café o como un cigarrillo Me volvi adicto sin saber cuenta, como un veneno mire tu Facebook y te juro que lei "en una relación" ¿Qué es eso? ¡Oh, no ¿no habias dicho que era el único hombre en tu vida? eres como un astuto zorro si tuvieses ya la abria pisado de lo larga que seria No pondria "en una relación" en mi facebook pero si fueras mi chica te aseguro que todo el mundo estaría enterado Tu Nadas en mi cigarrillo Mi cigarrillo woo sí Tu Nadas en mi cigarrillo Mi cigarrillo woo sí vas suavemente subiendo como el humo del cigarrillo ¿Quieres bailar conmigo como humo de un cigarrillo? sera nuestro pequeño secreto hare esto breve y dire que eres como una película tu sinceridad siempre me toca Pero te guardas lo que tienes que guardarte ese es el tipo de chica que eres fumo mi cigarrillo un rato, pineso en ti todo el día Mis amigos me han dicho que me he vuelto tonto gracias a ti quiero ser el novio perfecto para ti mi chica Voy a ser el chico que siempre has buscado Como el humo del cigarrillo, subes suavemente, woo chica sí Tu Nadas en mi cigarrillo Mi cigarrillo woo sí Tu Nadas en mi cigarrillo Mi cigarrillo woo sí Esta es la primera vez Desde la primera vez que te vi, Me sentí atraído por usted no puedo olvidarte Y sera la última vez Incluso en este lugar, que me sedusca oh no! Incluso en este espeso humo, tu imagen se ve muy clara Mi cabeza se lleno de innumerables fantasías después de conocerte creo que me voy a volver calvo, si sigo pensando tanto asi, Desde la primera vez que te vi, mis ojos no pueden ver a nadie mas Sin darme cuenta, mis manos fueron hasta mi celular Y fui a las notas a escribir que debia llamarte tanto que ya no quedan espacios vacíos Woah~ Tu Nadas en mi cigarrillo Mi cigarrillo woo sí Tu Nadas en mi cigarrillo Mi cigarrillo woo sí El corto cigarrillo, en ese corto tiempo silenciosamente lo sacudo, como una linea de una poema ¿Cuando actuas fría, es una forma de predecir como voy a atraparte? ¿O es tu forma de alejarte lentamente como el humo? 'Hangul' You swim in my cigarette I draw your face everywhere You singing in my cigarette I hear your voice everywhere This is the first time 너를 처음 본 순간부터 난 네게 끌렸어 널 잊을 수가 없어 And then a last time 지금 이 공간 속에서도 넌 나를 유혹하지 woo 너는 커피 아니면 진한 cigarette 나도 모르게 또 중독돼 like a poison Facebook을 보며 욕해 네 모습 연애 중이라고 이게 무슨 일이야 oh no 남자는 나밖에 모른다고 뭐? 이 여우 같은 너 꼬리가 길면 밟혀 uh 난 연애 중은 못해도 나랑 사귀면 온 세상사람들이 알게 될 걸 우리 사이. You swim in my cigarette My cigarette woo yeah You swim in my cigarette My cigarette woo yeah 슬며시 피어올라 담배연기처럼 춤을 추자고 담배연기처럼 우리 둘 만의 비밀 딱 잘라 말하면 넌 movie 나를 감동시키는 개방적인 모습 지킬 건 지키는 그런 여자가 너 한참 동안을 담배 태우며 네 생각 멍 때려 하루 종일 친구들이 말하길 너 완전 바보 같아 I wanna be a perfect boyfriend for you my girl 네가 원하던 남자가 될게 Like a 연기처럼 피어 오르는 너 woo girl yeah You swim in my cigarette My cigarette woo yeah You swim in my cigarette My cigarette woo yeah This is the first time 너를 첨 본 순간 그 순간부터였어 네게 빠져버린 걸 벌써 Baby and then a last time 이 공간 속에서 날 유혹하지 oh no! 자욱한 연기 속에서도 또렷하기 만한 너만의 잔상 널 만난 후로 수많은 망상들로 가득 차 있는 내 머리 너 생각들로 가득 차 곧 될 거야 민머리 처음 본 순간부터 눈이 가요 눈이 가 나도 몰래 폰으로 손이 가요 손이 가 한참 동안이나 그린 너란 스케치북 내겐 빈 공간 따윈 없어 Woah~ You swim in my cigarette My cigarette woo yeah You swim in my cigarette My cigarette woo yeah 짧은 Cigarette 그 짧던 시간에 말도 없이 난 흔들려 한 구절 시 같아 도도한 건 붙잡을 걸 예고한 너의 연기냐 아님 처음부터 흩어 날아가는 연기일까 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop